


The Lights Spark and Flicker, With Monsters much Bigger, Than I can Control Now!

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Gay, Gay Tom Holland, Harry Holland is grossed out, HazxTom, Hollerfield - Freeform, Kisses, LGBT, M/M, My fav Gay ship, Our babes love eachother, Panic Attacks, Protective Harrison Osterfield, Sharing Clothes, Supportive Sam Holland, Tarrison, TomxHaz, Torrison, adorable couples, airport, more cuddles, osterland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom had a panic attack when things get a little too much but he has such a supportive boyfriend and as usual it ends in cuddles in bed.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Lights Spark and Flicker, With Monsters much Bigger, Than I can Control Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS! Hope you do too!
> 
> Title from the song Panic Room

Tom grabbed his bag and walked off the plane. No sooner had he done so, he realised Harrison wasn’t with him. So he stood back and waited, only to be bombarded by fans. They’d all recognised him immediately. Tom really enjoyed having such wonderful fans but sometimes it got a bit too much, and he could never show or tell anyone else in the public eye. Tom loved his fans, but right now he was not in the mood. He was cold, hungry and tired. 

Now you probably can’t picture this well in your head, so let me paint a clear image;  
He stood outside the joining bridge of the plane and people surrounded him quickly and completely, chucking paper in his face and pens in his hands. Obviously Tom was use to this but it didn’t mean his heart rate didn’t rise to the max every time people rushed over. The brunette had never been a huge fan of being in enclosed areas. Don’t get me wrong, the young actor loved being the centre of attention, but he hated being surrounded like this. He smiled politely and anxiously waited for his saviour to come, but Harrison was no where to be seen and the two were travelling alone this time, so he didn’t have anyone else to give him a hand. 

Tom couldn’t just walk away with causing a scene. Tom was trying to go as fast as he could with signing papers, but the people seemed to be multiplying every second and it was starting to become a bit too much. He was holding it together but he didn’t know how long he could sustain this calm sense for. His breathing had definitely gotten faster, but there was no way he was going to have one of his moments in front of EVERYONE. 

“Can you just move back a bit please?” Tom asked, but his voice was drowned out, in the shouts and no one was listening. They seemed to be enclosing around him more and more, and becoming more and more demanding. 

Where was Harrison?!! 

Voices in his head started going off, making everything worse. 

*Oh god, I’m going to have a panic attack in front of everyone. Then what will they think of me. As it is people find to hard to take me seriously, so what happens when they find out I had a panic attack because people were too close to me, you’re going to cry in front of everyone and then what. Everyone will think you’re a complete baby as usual* 

Tom tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but it just wasn’t working. People began shouting louder and Tom’s vision blurred. He just needed space! Space to breath, but most of all he really needed Harrison right now. He’d never be able to get these people away on his own let alone settle his nerves by himself. 

Tom looked around hoping to catch sight of his dark blonde in the crowd. No such luck. Tom began taking small steps back, but it seemed everyone was following him, cornering him. His chest tightened and he felt a wave of nausea rush over him. Where was your boyfriend when you needed him! He couldn’t contain it any longer. His breathing was raspy now, and his chest hurt. He wasn’t getting enough intake of oxygen and the Spiderman photos being thrown at him really weren’t helping. Pushing and shoving over took being civilised and a few security guards who were nearby had rushed over, but the fans were pretty much out of control now. 

Then Harrison caught his eye, and when he saw what was going on he raced over. If it was any other situation Tom would’ve been relieved, but he wasn’t he tried to keep his friendly face but he couldn’t. Not any longer. This was just all too much. 

“Back off” Harrison shouted, and everyone actually stopped, and looked up. Tom cowered low and people slowly started moving away. More security guards and police officers were here and people’s attention were more focused on not being arrested now, so Tom did exactly what his brain was telling him, he bolted. He ran to the nearest bathroom and shut the door before backing into the corner and gasping for air. Harrison made sure no one followed him, before running after him. 

As soon as he got into the bathroom he called softly. 

“Tom?” 

“Tom?” 

There was a whimper in response and Harrison followed his voice and found Tom’s shoes. 

“Darling can you open the door” Haz asked gently. 

Tom hands shook so much he couldn’t even bring them up to look at them. Harrison could hear his awful gasps like he was under water. Tom’s eyes were streaked with tears, fresh and old, and he sobbed so hard he thought he was going to cough his lungs up. 

“Ha-a-z?” Tom managed with an extremely shaky voice. 

“Yes, love, it’s me”. Harrison said. 

“Can you unlock the door please?” Harrison asked again. 

Tom really wanted to feel Harrison right now, so he knew he wasn’t just fading out of existence, because damn he sure felt like he was. All he could picture were people and they seemed to be coming closer and closer…..

“Tom?” Harrison said softly, pulling Tom from his trance.

Tom had never wanted anything so bad in his life before, he’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted Harrison’s hands on him right now. So, with shaky hands Tom pulled the lock back slowly and Harrison jumped at the chance to open the door and as soon as he was inside he wrapped Tom in a warm embrace, locking the door behind him, the last thing he needed was more people. Whenever Tom had one of these moments, Harrison knew not many words needed to be exchanged instead, Harrison just had to calm his breathing and make sure Tom knew Harrison was there. That involved more physical affection that words, but they did help sometimes. 

He rubbed his hands in circles around Tom’s back. His shakes and tremors still ongoing. 

Harrison took Tom’s hand. 

“Tom, darling you need to breath, it’s alright I promise, no one else is here it’s just you and me” Harrison whispered in his ear. 

“Here I’ll breath with you and we can settle this down, alright” Harrison said quietly, and Tom managed a nod. 

“1….in and out….2…. In and out….3…..I’ve got you” Harrison comforted and Tom followed the motion of Harrison’s breathing. Slowly Tom’s tremors began to subside. Harrison still held onto Tom, still rubbing his back, then moving to his chest as well. Harrison didn’t realise until he felt Tom shiver slightly that he’d slid his hand under Tom’s shirt. 

“Sorry” Harrison apologised and Tom managed a few words. 

“It feels nice”

Harrison smiled and after 10 minutes of the two standing there, embracing one another, Tom’s tremors stopped and his breathing returned to normal. Tom had stopped crying, but now he felt completely drained. 

“You ok baby?” Harrison asked and Tom nodded. 

“I can imagine that took a lot of energy out of you, so let’s go straight home, I was going to suggest dinner, but it’s been a long trip” Harrison said, and Tom didn’t have enough energy to argue. He nodded and Harrison unlocked the bathroom door, before taking his hoodie off.

“Here darling put this on” Harrison said, “it’ll keep you warm” 

Tom nodded it pulled it over his head, before he fell right back into Harrison’s arms. 

_________

That night after Harry had picked them up, Tom and Haz lay in bed, Harrison holding Tom in a warm embrace, when Tom spoke. 

“Thank you” 

“Hey, don’t thank me, that’s what I’m here for, I should never have left you to start with” Harrison said back. 

Tom smiled and nuzzled his face into Harrison, who gladly pulled him closer. 

Harrison put a finger under Tom’s chin, lifting his face so they were face to face and eye to eye, aquamarine meeting golden brown. 

“I love you so much Harrison, so much. I don’t know what I would do without you sometimes, I really don’t! One day I want to be able to call you the father to my children, but for now, I’ll call you my boyfriend and my hero” Tom whispered. 

“If it wasn’t for the fact that what you said was adorably heart warming I might’ve called you cheesy” Harrison replied, tears running down his face. 

“I love you too Tom, and I agree I’ll make a better father than you, and I’ll always have one extra baby to look after and that will always be you” Harrison whispered back. 

Tom closed his eyes and Harrison peppered soft kisses along his neck until he fell asleep, before falling asleep himself. 

_________  
“Ew, did you hear how gross those two were “aww, Harrison I wanna call you the father to my kids, kiss me now” Harry imitated with a particularly high pitched voice, gagging to emphasis his point. 

“Shut up Harry, they’ll both make better father’s than you will” Sam shot back. 

“Ugh, you’ve joined the dark side” Harry groaned and then he blushed bright red, when both Haz and Tom called out; 

“We can still hear you” But they didn’t care, they were joking. Tom and Haz were far too in love to care about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my Instagram @hollerfield_osterland


End file.
